Cold to the touch
by pichuplayer
Summary: When smashers are being picked off one by one it's a race against time to find the murderer and to save all that they can rated T for blood gore and many death
1. Chapter 1

_**Cold to the Touch**_

 _Tick-Tock Tick-Tock_

It was a windy night and the blue bird sat at his desk writing and finishing a book he started long ago before the tournament, which he had won. "Finally done" The bird sighed looked outside when the thunder clapped which made him jump. He then heard a knock which he knew who it belonged to "ugh come in" he said. Doctor Mario then opened the door "Falco" He said with joy "I have made something amazing!" the doctor rushed over to Falco with a potion with a green substance in it "Doc. I'm busy here" Falco said irritated "Trust me Falco, this will be quick". There was a big silence "Fine, but make it quick" the doctor quickly put his potion on the table "Well you see this –now this may sound weird- will make things fiction come to life I have not tested it yet but I'm sure it will work" Falco groaned why did he have to test it on my book the only people who knew him, Fox, Doc., and Pikachu he knew he should not of told him it would fill the doctor with crazy ideas "Doc. You are a doctor not a mad scientist why do this especially now the day before we leave" Falco said "Whatever now let's try it on your-". He then knocked over accidentally onto his book "Oh no." Falco glared at him "Out now." He said "F-Falco I'm so sorry" Doctor Mario began "OUT!" Falco yelled he might of woke up some of the smasher by how loud that was, Doc. Quickly obeyed and ran out of his room. Falco sighed and look to his book a new green stain was now on it. Great he thought stupid Doctor

 _Creak!_ Falco turned around to see that no one was at the door "What?" Falco began before he was slammed into the wall and he stood there in fear for a second before realizing "You son of a—"Falco began before a sword was stuck through his chest and as blood splattered the walls he then collapsed

"Falco" A sweet voice said "you ok?" Zelda princess of Hyrule entered the room and at the sight before her she screamed and ran out of the room and ran into Pikachu and Yoshi "Zelda? You ok?" Pikachu asked Zelda shook her head "what's wrong?" Yoshi asked

"It's Falco….. He's dead and Link's master sword was the weapon to kill him" She said before bursting out sobbing Pikachu walked over to comfort her and Yoshi stood there shocked with one question floating through their minds _**Why**_

 **Well that was the start to all of this hope you all liked it please review even bluntness is accepted here since I am new to story making but this story will take place in the Melee era. Also if you read this I thank you for doing so**

 **So everyone this is Pichu Player signing out now go eat a big Mek**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cold to the Touch Ch.2**_

 _Three days he thought three days_

The young Fox Mc. Cloud sat outside on the bench looking at the grave of his best friend who had been murdered three days ago, Zelda had been the first one to see his demise and she had been crying for three days straight, people had been apologizing to Fox and her the former losing his best friend and the latter for the first seeing it. She had been awoken by Falco yelling at Doc. Mario who many had blamed for the young birds death because he had been the last to see him before death and he had ran out of the room, some people had blamed Link for the Master sword was the weapon to kill him. "Still devastated huh Fox" Said a voice, Fox turned to his side to see it was Pichu the young electric type had been the one to comfort Fox the most because to Pichu Falco was like the father he never had when Pikachu was not there Falco was there to help him or Fox. "Yeah, I guess" Said Fox "You seem to be taking it well" Pichu sighed and looked at the grave before answering "Well he would not want us to be upset he would want us to find out who killed him…right?". Fox looked at the young mouse He's right Fox thought he would want us to avenge him but the big question is who did it? Fox tried to think for the facts then asked Pichu "who would not do it". Pichu looked at him then thought for a minute and said "You, me, Pikachu, Yoshi, and Zelda" He said "I get you and me but not the others" Fox replied "Zelda could have acted it and could be working with Pikachu and Yoshi". Pichu looked at him shocked then exclaimed "Fox you know that Pikachu and Yoshi can't lie to save their lives and Zelda would not cry for three days straight if she was lying!". Fox sighed then said "Yeah I guess you're right but back to the matter at hand who else maybe…. Peach, Roy, and Ness, Kirby too that leaves 16 characters though it's still hard to decide and we might be wrong with some of the people we named to so that doesn't help." The two smasher thought before someone else came up to them and said "Think who holds a grudge against Falco" the two turned around to see Yoshi standing there with his arms crossed "Well" Pichu said "There's Falcon and DK and also and Link…." Pichu trailed off Fox and Yoshi looked at each other then back at Pichu, Link and Doc. did hold a grudge against Falco both were suspects. Could someone be trying to frame them or did they have some sort of connection.

 _Jigglypuff sat in her dorm trying to get some rest Falco's murder has affected more than Fox, Pichu, and Zelda "Ugh" She said "I need to get something to eat maybe that will help me sleep". She got up and walked out of the room and through the halls THUMP! Jigglypuff turned around at the sound she then saw a shadow and started running she barely made it three feet before something tripped her and she was sent flying "HELP!" she yelled before something tightened around her neck and she was flung over the balcony and there she was hung_

Pikachu was in Falco's dorm trying to find a lead to the bird's death he turned to his desk and saw something on it he looked and saw it was a book closer inspection it was the horror about the smashers Falco had told him about. "Well might as well read it". He picked up the book and started reading it reading the first chapter and noticed something familiar he dropped the book and started running and saw Pichu, Fox and Yoshi outside looking up running outside he saw what they were looking at "Jigglypuff is dead." Pikachu said "Yeah" Yoshi said Pikachu turned to the three "Guys you know what I found out Falco and now Jigglypuff died the same way in Falco's book." The three stood there shocked as they realized something

" _That book could save us"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cold to the Touch Ch.3**_

 _What is going on?_

The three others in yard looked at each other then back to Pikachu finally Fox broke the silence "Where's the book?" he asked "Back in Falco's room come on" Pikachu said. The four ran to Falco's room and as Fox entered the room he picked up the book "Read the first two chapters" Pikachu said Fox nodded and opened the book looked at the first chapter he then knew what Pikachu was saying Falco died by the master sword and Jigglypuff was hanged Fox looked at the other three and said "What happens in the book happens in real life" Pichu and Yoshi looked at him shocked while Pikachu nodded already knowing this and said "Do you believe me know?". The others nodded "Who does it say now Fox?" Pichu asked Fox looking at the third chapter winced "What?" Yoshi said "Who is it?" Fox looked at Pikachu for him to say it the latter nodded and said "A green plumber." Pichu and Yoshi gasped as the four ran out of the room wanting to protect their cowardly friend. "Do you know where Luigi is?" Pichu asked "Yes, I do" Fox said "The attic" "What about Luigi?" an angry voice said. The four turned to see Mario ever since Falco's death Mario was suspicious of everyone except Luigi and Peach "Well I found a book Falco wrote before his death" Pikachu said "He died in it the same way he died in real life and so did jigglypuff Luigi's next". Mario lunged at Pikachu and pinned him to a wall "Why should I believe you?" He said "Why would I kill Luigi before you I may hold a grudge against you but I would not kill you" Pikachu said Mario growled "fine" he let Pikachu go and stormed off "I think Mario is the killer" Yoshi said "Whatever let's go" Pichu said and the sprinted off to save Luigi

 _Luigi sat in the attic he had stayed here since Falco's death he knew about jigglypuff being hung and he knew if he stayed somewhere no one would go he would be safe he turned as he heard footsteps at the door "W-who is it?" he said nervous. The figure busted down the door and Luigi screamed and started scrambling backwards. The figure picked up a hammer on the floor and swung it at Luigi who dodged now getting a better look at the figure he saw that it was short and possibly either really boney or really dark skinned, However he did not notice the figure swing again and it hit him that time flung him over the edge and the fall killed him what the figure didn't see was that DK and Ness saw the fight and ran off wanting to tell the news_

"Come on come on" said Pikachu they busted into the attic only to find nothing but a hammer on the ground "GUYS!" DK yelled as he and Ness ran in the room "Luigi's dead we saw him fall. The Pichu gasped while Pikachu and Yoshi looked at each other and Fox said "By who?" the latter of the two (Ness) said "We don't know but we can single out some of the people who did not do it" "Who?" said Pichu "Well" Fox said "Us, them and those dead to start". "Also" said Ness "the figure was short which means Gannon, Link, Peach, Mewtwo, Zelda, Bowser, Shiek, Marth, Roy, Samus, and did not do it so that leaves Popo, Nana, Mario, Mr.G and W, , and Kirby so the killer is one of them". "That leaves 7 characters to deal with, but let's not go around accusing people we have to look at the facts who is the most suspicious out the ones left" said Yoshi "I say Mario" said Pikachu "Him or Game" "Come on" Pichu said "Let's go find some more evidence for all we know we could be you could be accusing the wrong people" "Me and DK will keep an eye on the people left" said Ness. They all nodded and left

 **Finally third chapter done this has got to be one of my longest it's coming down to the wire so plz review so I can have inspiration to do more of this and give me suggestions and what else I should do this is Pichu player signing out see ya thunder shocks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry for not updating sooner I have just had a lot on my mind for this story and some others in the future but I want your input in this what should my next story be? It can be for smash or Pokémon or whatever it may be this decision is to be made by you guys just give me the series and what the name of the story should be and when this story is finished I will look at all the suggestions and pick two or three stories to do. Sorry about the wait but without further ado let's begin.**

 **Cold to the Touch Ch.4**

Pichu scampered down the hallways the small rodent was scared if killer might come for him next however, he knew the next 3 targets if the book was correct "God" he muttered "Why does this happen to us why must we suffer." He then started to hear footsteps behind him quickly turning it was Bowser who looked worried everyone suspected him and Gannondorf to be the killers so Bowser was always careful of what he says because of it. "H-hey P-P-Pichu" he stammered "W-what you doing?" Pichu then realized something he didn't know Bowser was oblivious the fact that the killer was short they had not told him "Bowser" Pichu said "The killer is short you're not the killer" Bowser raised an eyebrow "How do you know" "Ness and DK told us they saw the battle between the killer and Luigi" Pichu replied "Come on we have to go save the others." Bowser's eyes widened "Do you know who's next?" Pichu nodded "Then who is it?" he questioned "A princess, an elf, and a psychic boy." The small mouse replied _Peach was in the garden looking out at the yard she frowned thinking about why this was happening "Peach!" she heard three voices yell she turned to see Link, Ness, and DK running towards her the stopped running to tell that she was next Peach's eyes widened before a she was sliced in half by a sword. The three turned and much to their surprise the figure was tall "RUN!" DK yelled before he and Ness broke in to a sprint "You guys run I'll hold him off." Link said before fighting him it was a clash of swords but Link was quickly over powered but the figure and stabbed in the head the figure grabbed both swords and threw at those running it hit Ness' head and DK's back killing them both "Stop you" the figure turned to see Marth and Roy standing there the two charged only to be knocked to the ground on Marth's head was smashed by the figures' foot "No" Roy said before his head was smashed to. Off in the distance Mario, Mewtwo, and Kirby were watching this in horror "Dear lord" Kirby said Mario nodded and said "We must end this now." That they all agreed on._

 _Popo and Nana were sitting in Master Hand's office thinking that they would be safe was listening into the other room where Master hand was interrogating the Doctor in white soon gave up and walked out of the office Nana looked across from her and saw Samus, , and Pikachu were sitting there. BANG BANG! Everyone froze and looked at the other room finally after 5 minutes of silence Samus walked up to the opened it and gasped Master Hand was on the ground obviously dead while the doctor groaned in pain as he got up a wound in his leg "Doc. what happened" she said "I don't know, but we need to get out of here it isn't safe" he said before he and Samus were slammed with a lot of force into the wall Samus got up and charged at the short figure but, she was tripped by it and stabbed in the head before the killer threw the knife at Popo's head and he fell to the floor, dead. Pikachu also charged at the killer after he stabbed Popo and tackled him to the ground while he was not looking by using his tail he drove it into the figure's chest killing him Pikachu removed his tail from the figure's chest and removed the hood he gasped it was Mr. G and W, suddenly Yoshi and Fox burst into the room "Pikachu bad news" Fox said "Ness, Peach, DK, Link, Marth, and Roy are all dead" "Well Samus, Master Hand, and Popo are dead also Game and Watch was the killer" "Dude" Yoshi said "according to Kirby, Mewtwo, and Mario there is another killer a tall one" Pikachu's eyes widened at this but, he had realized something else something more important he then asked "Where's Pichu?"._

 _ **14 down 12 to go**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for not updating this in a while I have been very busy and had no time to work on this and also sorry for last time being rushed I needed to kill of more people but without further ado Cold to the touch ch.5**

 _ **Cold to the Touch Ch.5**_

Yoshi and Fox stared at Pikachu like they had seen a ghost so he repeated himself "Where's Pichu!" he yelled, "We don't know" Fox said "We thought he was with you". Then a voice was heard "A little help" the three turned to see Doc with his leg bleeding a little "Pikachu Yoshi" Fox said "Go find Pichu I'll take Doc. and the others somewhere safe got it" the two nodded before running Fox turned to Nana who was sobbing before he and Young link went to go comfort her "Nana" Fox said "Everything's going to be ok just stay calm" Nana looked at the two before saying "H-how is everything going to be ok when everyone is dying Samus is dead, Master Hand is dead, P-P-Popo is dead" She then started bawling about her loss Young Link looked at Fox who said he was going to go look for bandages and then looked back at Nana before hugging her and saying "You just need to live for them Nana there in a better place now Popo would not want to see you cry he would want to see you live life to the fullest". Nana looked at him and said "T-Thanks" she dried her eyes got up and said "Let's go find the killer"

 _Mario was walking through the backyard trying to find clues to who was the killer when he saw Zelda lying there dead,_ _the plumber gulped and thought to himself this is getting out of hand. He shivered before hearing "Mario look out!" and was slammed into by a great force knocking of his feet and hit a tree he got to his feet and saw the tall figure he saw before, Pichu, and Bowser fighting he charged at the tall figure and his fist hit the figures face knocking him to the ground. Bowser then body slammed the figure and pinned him to the ground and Pichu shocked him "GET OFF ME" the figure yelled before he grabbed Bowser threw him in the pool and stuck a knife into Mario's head killing him, hearing the fight Pikachu and Yoshi rushed outside to see the figure preparing to stab Pichu Pikachu used skull bash as the killer lifted his knife and then—BAM! Pikachu hit the figure in its chest and the figure was knocked unconscious. Several minutes later the figure was tied up and everyone still alive was outside with the police who lifted the hood and saw it was Gannondorf who was later taken away._

The next 8 hours was full of partying by the remaining characters to celebrate that they found the killers and brought them to justice "Well said Bowser "We did it I feel bad that we lost so many though" "Yeah" Pichu agreed "it's sad I wish everyone was alive again" the two turned their attention to Yoshi and Fox who were laughing with Kirby and Mewtwo. Bowser turned their attention to Pikachu who was staring at Nana and Young Link kissing, Pichu had also seen this and he and Bowser looked at each other the former chuckled while the ladder rolled his eyes never the less these characters were never happier.

 **The End**

 **Sorry if you think this is rushed which it is not but I really need to have more time for more stories but if you like me to do more of stuff like this just Review or Pm me saying so. Anyway I am Pichu Player and I am signing out now go vote for Pichu in the smash ballot.**


End file.
